


"Let Me Help You"

by gonewiththeryn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Soft Dom Jaehyun, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewiththeryn/pseuds/gonewiththeryn
Summary: You were the only virgin left in your friend group and never thought anything of it before. Recently, your feelings towards sex had began to change and you were starting to desperately want to lose your status as a virgin and be like your friends, Jaehyun decides he should be the one to help you with that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	"Let Me Help You"

“Okay okay, wait start over.” Jihye said, taking a sip from her signature french vanilla iced coffee. 

“What don’t you understand?” Areum asked with a sigh, “ I was pretty straightforward with my explanation.” 

“I just don’t understand how a guy that experienced didn’t make you cum.” 

“I think he was too high to realize I hadn’t finished yet, I guess that’s what I get for being a booty call.” Areum rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

You once again tried to ignore the weekly conversation that took place between your roommates and continued to write down the notes from the class you missed yesterday. Once a week, usually on a Monday, you and your two roommates got together at you all's favorite table outside of the library to talk about the guys they slept with over the weekend. You, never having anything to say since you haven’t given up your status as a virgin, usually tried to drown them out by listening to music. Lately you’ve been feeling differnet towards sex and if it weren’t for the notes you had to quickly right down before your next class you would be taking notes on their sex life. 

“Damn, he seemed to be good in bed.” Jihye commented, shaking her head. 

“Who’s good in bed?” your best friend Jaehyun said pulling up a chair to sit next to you and throwing an arm on the back of your seat. 

“Rowan Summerfield.” They answered in unison. 

“You fucked him?” He asked, looking at Jihye.

She shook her head, “Areum got to him first.” 

“Ugh what a waste of time it was! I mean weeks of sexting and when we finally fuck he finishes in 5 minutes leaving me high and dry.” She complained. 

“That’s because a guy doesn’t just look like he’d be good in bed, it’s all about the foreplay.” Jaehyun advised making you stop writing and listen. “He can’t just jump into action without warming you up first, he’s gotta tease you a little in order for you to get more out of it. Otherwise it’s like he’s using your body to jerk off.” 

You always knew Jaehyun was sexually active but he never talked about his sexual adventures with you. Which you were thankful for, you guys are close but not that close. But since you’ve been thinking about sex more and more recently, Jaehyun’s knowlege of the topic peaked your interest. 

“Well he sexted good. Maybe it was because he was high.” Areum pondered. 

“Thanks for letting me use your notes Jae.” You said handing him back his papers. 

“No problem, just try to make it to class next time.” He teased making you smile slightly. “Also are we still on for Friday?”

“I don’t know Jae...Star Wars…” you scowled at the thought, “ I don’t know if I can sit through it.” 

“No, you are not backing out. We haven’t missed a movie marathon night in years.” 

“I’m not asking to cancel...I’m asking you to choose a different movie...” you trailed 

“Oh hell no, I watched the whole Twilight series 3 times with you and can’t sit through the Star Wars series with me once?” He scoffed in a hurt manner. 

“Jae, there’s like 20 of them!” 

“It’s 10. 10 movies.” 

“Twilight was half that.” You mumbled.

“You’re a big girl you can handle it.” Jaehyun said, pinching your left cheek making you swat his hand away. 

Areum snorted, “Big girl? Tell me Jaehyun, does a big girl still have her virginity?” 

“Yeah when are you finally gonna give up your V-card, y/n?” Jihye asked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

“You’re almost a junior in college y/n, don’t you think it’s time?” Areum added. 

“Um…” you said looking at all three of them anticipating your answer, “ it’s not like I can…. go up to some radom guy and say ‘hey have sex with me’.”

“You really can though.” Jihye commented.

“Yeah that’s basically how my first time went down.” Areum shrugged, “plus shots of course.” 

“ I don’t know...one night stands...I feel like aren’t really my thing…” you trailed not wanting to talk about your nonexhistant sex life with Jaehyun there. 

“You need to hurry up, I mean what are you waiting for?” Jihye asked.

“Nothing in particular...It’s not like guys are running to have sex with me.” you mumbled not wanting to talk about this any more. You hate being singled out especially for something like this. You knew they didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable it’s just frustrating when they make you feel lesser than them because you haven’t had sex yet. 

“That’s because you shut yourself off to anyone who isn’t me, Areum or Jaehyun. Just let us know when you’re ready babe.” Jihye said slurping up the last drops of her coffee, “you’re hot so it wouldn’t be that hard to find you someone.” 

You’re hot. 

Those words echoed in your mind as you stared at your naked body while waiting for the shower to warm up later that night. You had nice curves and nice sized breasts but never dared to show them off. One of the reasons why you never had sex was because you weren’t comfortable enough in your own skin to let someone see you in such a vunerable state. It scared you. But the way Jihye and Areum talked about sex it made you want to have it. They said nothing can compare to that feeling of an orgasm. The way it made their toes curl and their back arch. It made you want to experience that. You just didn’t know where to start.

Not wanting to think about this anymore you quickly showered, throwing on an old t-shirt and pantied to jump right into bed. You were ready to stop your thoughts with a good night's sleep when you heard a knock on your door. 

“Come in”, you called out, turning on the lamp on your bedside table. 

“Hey,” Areum said, making her way to your bed to be followed by Jihye. They sat down on the edge, neither of them saying anything. 

“Do...you need something?” you asked confused as to why they’re not speaking.

“We just wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot today.” Areum started. 

“Yeah we didn’t mean to pressure you in anyway, in fact we didn't even know we were until Jaehyun sai-” 

“Jaehyun?” you interrupted Areum, “what did he say?” 

“He just said that it sounded like we were picking at you for still being a virgin.” Areum explained. 

“And we weren’t at all trying to do that, we just wanted to make sure you’re getting some action in your life too.” Jihye said playfully punching your shoulder. 

“Thanks guys,” you slightly smiled, “the truth is I’ve been thinking about sex a lot recently I just don’t want to have sex with some random guy. I feel like I’d get emotionally attached or something and I’ve seen many movies to know that it isn’t good to catch feelings for your fuckbuddy.” 

“True...just promise me you’ll tell us when it happens.” Areum demanded holding out her pinkie causing Jihye to do the same. 

“I promise.” you told them wrapping your pinkie around their’s.

“Also before you start, you need to explore your body and figure out what you like.” Areum advised Jihye nod her head in agreement. 

“Yeah I would suggest fingering yourself or using a vibrator or dildo. Even the shower head works for some people.” Jihye added. 

“The shower head?” You asked confused as to what a shower head could do. 

“Oh yeah, a shower head really helps at those times where you’re horny but don’t have any way else to relieve yourself.” Jihye explained

“It almost feels as good as a guy eating you out.” Areum added making Jihye nod. 

“ ‘Eating you out?’ As in oral sex?” You shook your head, “I don’t think I want a mouth on my virgina.” 

Jihye scoffed, “You say that now but wait until he starts, you’ll be begging him to keep going.” 

You shifted uneasily. The thought of a guy’s face that close to such an intimate spot on your body made you want to hide under a million blankets and never show yourself to anyone. But at the same time, you were so curious to experience what Jihye and Areum have been experiencing. 

“This is so much information…” you told them running your hands down your face, “I don’t know where to start.” And it was the truth. You really had no idea where to start. Girls didn’t really talk about masturbation where you came from. So it was a shock to you when you met Areum and Jihye in which sex was basically all they talked about. You can recall multiple times you walked in on them getting it on with various guys before you had all decided to rent a house so they could have their privacy. 

“You’re so cute y/n” Jihye gushed leaning into you and patted your cheek. 

“Can you guys leave, this topic is stressing me out plus I’m exhausted and I have a 8am tommorrow.” You almost whined urging them to leave you to yourself. 

“You’re the only girl I know who actually gets stressed out when talking about sex,” Areum giggled making you pout slightly. 

They kissed your forehead before making their way to your bedroom door, “Goodnight roomie” Jihye called out. 

“Night y/n” Areum yelled, closing the door behind them. 

The rest of the week went by unusually fast. Probably due to your hectic schedule this week which consisted of late nights at the library working on a group project that you were forced into. The only good thing about doing the project was that Jaehyun was there making showing up 3 nights in a row slightly less irritating. 

“I think we’re done,” one of your group mates said closely looking at all the papers. “But I’m gonna check again just to make sure.”

“I’m so tired,” you expressed laying your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder to rest your eyes while your group made last minute changes. 

“Well you better perk up because our star wars adventure starts tonight.” He told you pushing your head off of his shoulder making you groan. 

“Is that tonight? There’s no way that it’s Friday already.” You exclaimed in disbelief checking the date on your phone to see that it was in fact Friday. “Oh my god it’s Friday.” 

“Yup and we have almost 24 hours of movies to watch.” Jaehyun replied poking your cheek.

“Jae, there’s no way I can stay up for a whole 24 hours to watch star wars.” 

“We’re not gonna watch them all in one sitting dummy,” he replied rolling his eyes. 

“Okay I turned it in, we are officially finished.” The leader of your group said signalling everyone to pack up. 

You all mumbled a series of ‘see you next weeks’ and ‘see you in classes’ before you all cleared out of the library just in time to make it out before the lights shut off. Jaehyun grabbed your hand spinning you around before pulling you closer to him wrapping an arm securely around your shoulders.

“It’s not gonna be that bad, the graphics may suck since it was made so long ago but these movies are classics. They also have an amazing storyline. I literally bought all the movies and snacks with my own money, all you have to do is show up.” Jaehyun explained while opening the passenger side door to his car for you. 

You rolled your eyes and waited for him to get in the car before saying, “Show up? We’re watching the movies at my house. I have no choice but to show up.” 

“True,” he laughed before straight there, “speaking of your house, Areum and Jihye aren’t gonna be there right? Last time we tried to watch movies they kept talking the whole time and you have to focus on movies like Star Wars.” 

“They’re spending the night with their friend from one of their classes tonight, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“Perfect” 

You agreed that it was ‘perfect’ that Areum and Jihye wouldn’t be home since you planned on exploring your body tonight. What wasn’t ‘perfect’ were these long ass movies you had to sit through before you were able to do so. You contemplated pretending to fall asleep but Jaehyun knew you so well he would be able to tell you were faking it. He was always able to see right through you. I guess that’s what 8 years of friendship does to you.

You felt anxious as you and Jaehyun pulled into your neighborhood. You were eager to get home knowing that your packages were waiting for you. The packages that held your new vibrator and dildo that you had expressed ship to your house a few days ago. They were the reason why you’ve been so tired this week. You had been non stop researching this last couple of nights about masturbation for women to make sure you had everything you needed to make progress with yourself tonight. 

Once Jaehyun pulled into your driveway you hurried out of the car to pickup your packages and turned the labels face down and began to unlock your front door. 

“You can go ahead and put the movie on and get the snacks ready, I’m gonna shower before we start.” You told him hurrying into your room to look at your new toys. 

You sat on the floor next to your bed and used your key to open each box. You pulled out a silicon dark pink vibrator from one box and a clear crystal like dildo from the other. 

“Holy shit,” you whispered taking in the size of the dildo. “ Can this really fit in me?”

You ordered the smallest size they had but it still intimidated you. You had never had anything inside of you, not even a tampon. You had no idea how you were gonna be able to handle this dildo let alone a real dick. Hearing footsteps coming towards your door and you quickly shoved your items back in their boxes to push them under your bed.

“Y/n? I thought you were showering?” Jaehyun said confused at your dry state.

“I am...I was just looking for something first.” You lied getting up from your place on the floor, “I’ll just find it later.” 

You hurried into the bathroom to turn on the water and let out a sigh of relief at your quick response and hoped Jaehyun had believed you. Locking the bathroom door you stripped out of your clothes and let the hot water of the shower relax your muscles that had become tense after your long week. You had just finished washing your body when you had remembered the article you read last night in bed about using a showerhead to orgasm. You couldn’t help but research it after your roommates had mentioned it to you. The women you had read about in the article described their orgasmisms as intense and mind blowing and made you ready to try it.

Taking the showerhead down from its hook you placed your leg on the side of the tub to spread your legs out to get the full experience. You placed the showerhead to your core, letting the water place pressure in you sensitive area. It tickled a bit confusing you because you thought this was supposed to be pleasurable. 

“Maybe I need more pressure,” you mumbled to yourself, changing the setting and moving the showerhead to a different angle. 

“Hurry up y/n! I’m gonna start it without you!” You heard Jaehyun warn through the door. 

You sighed in frustration as you shut the water off and stepped out of the tub. After drying off you wrapped a towel around your body to open the bathroom door confused as to why Jaehyun was laying on your bed with your laptop open. 

“What are you d-“ 

“First start off by washing your hands, paying close attention to your nails.” Jaehyun read cutting you off. “After they are clean you want to make sure you are relaxed because masturbation is all about rela-“ 

You ran to your bed clutching your towel close to your body as slammed your laptop shut. It took you a minute to realize that Jaehyun was reading The Guide to Female Masturbation article you were studying the night before. Your heart was beating fast and you had a million thoughts running through your mind. 

“Jae how did you- why aren’t you- why are in here?” You finally spit out. 

“Why are you looking up how to masturbate?” Jaehyun asked amusingly. 

You felt your face get warm, “Do I really need to answer that question?” 

Jaehyun began laughing and you felt tears sting your eyes. You were never usually emotional, you were just so embarrassed and ashamed of yourself that you couldn’t help the tears that had begun to form.

“Y/n, hey don’t cry. Why are you crying?” He asked with a concerned look. 

“Because,” you said sitting on the end of your bed with your back towards him, “I’m frustrated and embarrassed and I hate that I’m a virgin.” 

Tears were hitting your towel now and some landed on your slightly exposed thigh. Jaehyun had walked around to you and sat down in front of you on the floor placing his chin on your knees. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin y/n” he said softly, “and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Some people are just slower at losing it than others.” 

“I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, I just want to experience what Areum and Jihye are experiencing. I want to feel all of it.” You admitted quietly hanging your head low. 

Jaehyun remained quiet for a minute, “I can help you...if you really want to lose it.”

“I don’t want to be set up with anyone.” 

“No, I mean...we can...have sex.” He suggested hesitantly. 

“No Jae, you don’t have to do this. I feel pathetic enough I don’t need...pity sex.” you told him disgusted at the thought of him feeling that sorry for you. 

“It wouldn’t be pity sex y/n.” he replied laughing slightly. 

“I don't know…I don’t want things to be weird between us.” 

“They won’t be. Just think of it as me helping you.” Jaehyun said bringing his hand up to your left cheek making you meet his eyes, “Let me help you.” 

“Okay,” you whispered. That was all Jaehyun needed before getting up from his position on the floor to press his lips against yours with his hands on both sides of your face. It was the first time you and Jaehyun had shared a kiss. You sometimes find yourself wondering what his lips would feel like pressed against yours. Your mind would usually go to that place when you stare at him on the long road trips you two shared or when you would study his face while he was studying or reading for class. You had always thought it would be a heated and rough kiss which was completely opposite from what it was actually feeling like. He kisses you slowly but passionately, as if you were a delicate flower and handles you with care. You kissed him back just as passionate, trying to mimic his slow pace. Jaehyun’s right hand began to slowly travel from your cheek to your neck to the top of the towel as he tried to get rid of the fabric that covers your naked body. 

“Jae,” you said stopping his hand from removing the cloth by putting your hand on top of his. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaehyun asked hovering over you with soft eyes peering into yours. 

“No...I just…no one has ever seen me naked before. I don’t want to disappoint you…” you told him truthfully. 

“You’re not going to disappoint me y/n,” He assured you while stroking your cheek. “I can get naked first if you want me to.”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, “N-no, you don’t have to do that.”

“Y/n”Jaehyun sighed, removing himself from hovering over you to stand up at the front of the bed, “Stop saying I don't have to do something. I know I don't have to but I want to have sex with you. I think your first time should be with someone you’re comfortable with therefore I want this. In order for us to do this you have to let me in...mentally and physically.”

You let out a chucked sigh at his joke and propped yourself on your elbows, “Okay...just don’t stare or anything.”

“Okay,” he nodded his head making you untie your towel with one hand and cover your eyes with the other, afraid to see his reaction. 

“Fuck y/n,” Jaehyun exclaimed making your panic grabbing both sides of the towel together covering your self up again. 

“What, what” you said, scared by his reaction. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He told you, pulling off his shirt and slipping out of his sweats leaving him in his boxers. He put his hands on yours slowly opening the towel again. “Too beautiful to be covered up. How do you hide such a beautiful body in oversized tees and sweatshirts?” 

You didn’t know how to answer that. You just let him trail kisses from your jawline down your neck. 

“I’ve seen you in bathing suits before but that doesn’t compare. Fuck.” You heard Jaehyun mumble more to himself than you. You felt your body loosen up at his praises and you let your eyes flutter shut.

You gasped as you felt Jaehyun take one breast into his mouth and used his hand to play with the other. You began to breathe heavier at the sensation he was causing on your chest. It wasn’t until he entered a finger into that you started to become vocal. 

“Ah,” you let out a breathy moan with your body becoming rigid at the unfamiliar feeling. 

“You gotta relax for me, okay?” Jaehyun said pulling you back into a kiss as he began to pump his finger in and out of you. 

“Oh my god,” you moaned out when he began applying pressure on your clit with his thumb. 

“Are you okay?” He asked after adding another finger.

You nodded with your eyes screwed shut. “Yes, just please k-keep going.” 

“I’m going to stop now, y/n” Jaehyun told you pulling his fingers out to stand at the edge of the bed again.

“What? Why?” You asked genuinely confused as you propped up on your elbows once more. 

He pulled his boxers off leaving him fully naked in front of you, “I’m gonna... go in now.”

Now that he was standing in front of you were able to fully take in his physic. You’ve seen him shirtless before but never completely naked. His body was perfectly proportioned, it was as if he was some kind of greek god. You already had your fair share of staring at his abs but you had to force your shy eyes to go lower. You always assumed he was big but now that you had seen it in person, it was bigger than you had imagined.

“Jae...I don’t think that’s gonna fit in me.”You told him worried. He was already hard and fully erected making you nervous. 

Jaehyun laughed showing off his famous eye smile and dimples before taking his place hovering above you again, “You’re so cute,y/n.” He said giving your forehead a kiss. 

“Jae…”

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Jaehyun searched your eyes for confirmation and you nodded your head. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he split your knees positioning himself at your entrance before slowly sliding in. 

You took a sharp breath tightening your arms around his shoulders, “It hurts, Jae.” 

“I know baby, I know” He said with his head in the crook of your neck, “Can you take more of me y/n?” 

“Yes,” you answered, screwing your eyes shut as he pushed more of him into you. 

“You’re taking me so well y/n.”Jaehyun praised you trying to ease the pained expression that your face held, “Only a little more and I’ll be in all the way in.”

A tear escaped your eye and you felt Jaehyun kiss it before it was able to hit the sheets, “You can put the rest in.” 

“Mm... fuck,” he moaned as he pushed the last of his length in. You opened your eyes staring at the ceiling as you took deep breaths trying to relax and slow your heartbeat down. 

“You can move now,” You told him halfway adjusted to his size. You just felt bad for making him wait any longer after he’s been so patient with you. Jaehyun, knowing you so well, waited to move and captured your lips with his, letting you adjust a while longer. He finally began to move slowly in and out of you and the pain had begun to turn to pleasure. 

“Ah,” you moaned, mouth falling agape and eyes rolling to the back of your head. 

“You’re so tight, y/n. I can barely contain myself.” Jaehyun said into your neck.

“F-faster go faster,” you told him making him remove his head from the crook of your neck to look you straight in the eyes. 

“If I go faster, I’m not going to be able to stop.” He warned. 

“Please go faster,” you whined tearing up from how good it was feeling, “I need it, I need you.” 

“Shh shh...okay... okay baby, I’ll go faster,” Jaehyun said leaning back placing a hand on each knee to quicken his pace to go faster and deeper. 

“Oh, oh my god Jaehyun” You moaned scratching at his back causing him to moan.

“Am I making you feel good baby?” He asked slapping his hips to meet yours.You let out a loud moan, unable to form words at how he was making you feel.

“You fit around me so well y/n, like you were made only for me ”Jaehyun said, riling himself up. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this y/n? With your legs spread so wide open for me?” 

You nodded your head in response, barely able to think straight. He pulled you back into a kiss making him push even deeper into you making you jerk at him hitting a sensitive spot inside of you. 

“Jae...you..you hit something. Do that again.” You told him breathlessly. He pulled out of you and pushed back in keeping the same angle he had before causing your back to arch as you pushed him closer to you. 

“Yes Jaehyun, oh my god keep going keep going ” You moaned out loudly, surprising yourself. You never thought you would be vocal in bed Jaehyun was making you feel so good you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Fuck you sound so good when you moan my name,” Jaehyun said hitting you deeper and harder with each thrust. It didn’t take many more of those thrusts to make your legs shake and back arch off the bed as you pulled Jaehyun closer to you. 

“I-I think I’m gonna c-“ you didn’t even get to finish your sentence, your orgasm interrupting you as you tensed letting your juices flow out of you. Jaehyun came shortly after you, making you both collapse beside each other back on the bed. 

“I’m exhausted,” you announced, pulling your bed spread over you which had been discarded on the floor. 

“Uh uh, we’re not done yet” Jaehyun told you, taking the blanket from you and throwing it back on the floor. He got up to walk to the bottom of the bed and pulled your body by your ankles meeting him there so that your legs were hanging off. Jaehyun got down on his knees so that your heat was inline with his face. 

“Jae, what...what are you doing?” you asked, perched on your elbows, heart still racing from your orgasm. 

He smiled rubbing his hands up and down your thighs, “You said you wanted the full experience,y/n.” 

You watched as Jaehyun began licking the inside of your thighs making you scowl slightly and push him back, “Jae you should’ve let me like...shower or something before y-” 

“That defeats the purpose y/n.”He told you chuckling slightly, “I want to taste you.”

“Oh...” you said, not really knowing how to reply to that. You laid back and let Jaehyun have his way with you. You felt him lick your folds and you gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. He lapped at your core a few more times before dipping his tongue in and out of you. 

“Oh my god, Jae” you moaned as he began doing a combination of licking and sucking.

“You taste so good y/n,” Jae groaned into your core causing vibrations to flutter through you. “So sweet.” 

Your breathing became heavy as you felt your core began to throb, “I c-can’t cum a-again.”

“Come on y/n, yes you can,” He encouraged you as he began dipping his tongue in and out of you faster, “Come on baby you’re almost there.”

It was until he used his thumb to rub your clit while putting his tongue to work on your folds that you felt that swelling feeling inside of you again. Your legs tensed up as your fingers found your way into Jaehyun’s hair, tugging at how good he was making you feel. Him moaning into your core once again was all you needed for your second orgasm to wash over you. You felt Jaehyung lap at your core a few more times before taking his place beside you on your bed. 

You sat up on your bed a sudden realization hitting you, “I can’t believe I just did that,” 

“What had sex with me?” Jaehyun asked from behind you. 

“No,” you said turning to him, “I can’t believe I came twice. I read online that it was hard to get women to orgasm even one time.”

Jaehyun smiled and shrugged his shoulders,“I guess I’m just that good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes!


End file.
